Kaye Walters
Kaye Walters is a character in the Digimon: Emblem Story campaign of Nat19. She is an Emblem Bearer, and the partner of Guilmon and Sistermon Noir. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality When she was young, Kaye was impulsive and excitable. She was territorial and quick to become envious over her partner Digimon. Her behavior was as bratty as one could imagine a child being. She possessed a unique curiosity coupled with above average information retention. After her father disappeared she became determined and strong-willed. As she grew, she became an outwardly caring and charismatic young girl. She is astute, careful and very observant. Her peers in the scientific community referred to her as "the most adorable super computer they'd ever had a conversation with". After leaving to go to the Digital World and joining the A.O.A., her persona changed considerably. She is now cold and calculating, seemingly locking her emotions behind cold rationalism. She is good at pretending to be considerate, but few would describe her as anything except manipulative, cold and ruthless. Despite this, her brother Hunter believes she is lying to herself about what she wants and who she really is. History Kaye Walters grew up in Locton with her brother Hunter and father Edgar. When she was a young girl her father brought a Digi-egg into their home from the Digital World, which hatched into Hackmon's baby form Aomon. It became her partner, and she received a D-Spectre and Emblem to match it. Despite this, it bonded to her brother and she jealously separated them repeatedly. Soon after a being from the Digital World retrieved Aomon and stole her father from her. Now fatherless, Kaye's grandfather took her in. Both agreed to use her D-Spectre and the resources at her father's disposal to find Edgar. Hunter was sent away and adopted to another family to keep him safe. They spent years researching after this to find a way into the Digital World. Due to her father's research, then disappearance, then her own status as a programming prodigy, she became a major celebrity in the scientific community and her natural charisma and outgoing personality made her a beloved public figure. Despite her popularity and fame though, she continued her research. Eventually she found a way into the Digital World. She and her grandfather "disappeared" when they went into it to find Edgar. Exactly what happened during that period is relatively unknown. She claims she wandered for years and found Guilmon, her most common subordinate, and that she fights the A.O.A.. This turned out to be a lie however, as she seemed to actually join the A.O.A. and climbed their ranks to become the second in command. At some point she discovered that her father had been put to work on the "Gunslinger", which exists in Entropic Digital Space. She has spent her recent history trying to find an item called the V-Tama Core in order to take control of the station and find her father. The fate of her grandfather is unknown. She led the attack against Gankoomon that caused reality to shatter, and is partially responsible for the creation of the Boundary Zone. Role in Plot Kaye's initial appearances were helpful. She let Paige out of her cage in the A.O.A.-occupied radio tower, and later appeared to heal Buraimon and fight against the Ninjamon during Buraimon's duel with Musyamon. After StrikeDramon was defeated she contacted the group directly and asked to meet them all at Raimond's house, showing she had intimate knowledge of their activities. After she met the group she told them about her life the past couple of years: that her father had been taken to the Digital World, and that later she made her way there herself to search for him. She expressed that she'd been living there for years searching for him and got caught up in the boundary zone by accident. Telling the group she could form a gate to either world with a large enough distortion, she installed software onto the group's D-Spectres that allowed them to do the same. She then told them where three major distortions were, informed them of Ginkakumon's cave and set off on her own. Before leaving though, she seems to recognize Hunter and Hackmon. She concludes she must have seen them at their school when she was around. The group would later receive a message from her after they left KlockworkKabuterimon's ruins, informing them that she tried to get past Ginkakumon and failed. The message showed Growlmon almost dead and told them she had lost him, and that she'd hide her D-Spectre nearby to be found. When the players caught up to Ginkakumon they found themselves outmatched. Their D-Spectres stopped responding due to Kaye's software and most of the Digimon were defeated. BlackGarurumon turned on the group, and Kaye revealed herself to be on the side of the A.O.A. since the beginning, even taking the role of the army's second in command. She extracts the V-Tama Core from Buraimon and explains to Hunter that they were brother and sister. When their father was taken, he was sent to live with a foster family to be safe while she and her grandfather worked to find her father. Furthermore she reveals a bracelet with the D-Spectres of various Emblem Bearers she's defeated, informs the group that she (like Paige) was one of the original Emblem Bearers and was even supposed to be Hackmon's partner. She offers Hunter a chance to come with her to find their father in the Digital World, explaining that he is currently being held on an orbital defense weapon between worlds called Gunslinger, which the V-Tama Core can help them take control of. Hunter refuses and accuses her of not being genuine about her feelings. Disappointed, she re-enters the A.O.A. facility and challenges the group to meet her inside. Before she can leave however, Noel challenges her, asking why she went to such lengths to trick them. Kaye responds that she thought they would have awakened their Emblems, but they hadn't yet. Noel then challenges her to a fight which Kaye quickly resolves by causing the earth under her feet to collapse, sending her falling into a massive pit. After the group enters the facility, Kaye later traps Buraimon, BaoHackmon, Hunter, Isaac and Aegiomon in a fight to the death with the feral AeroVeeDramon. Over the P.A. system she offers Isaac a chance to hand over his Emblem and compares the two of them. She claims both want to save their families, and wonders if Isaac is like her in that he'll kill anyone, even AeroVeeDramon, to get to his family. Kaye also claims that she has the Emblem meant for Hackmon, and is willing to show it to Hunter if they make it to her. She explains that if AeroVeeDramon's heart stops beating the security systems trapping them will cease functioning and let them through. After Isaac speaks with Sleipmon and awakens his Emblem, Kaye congratulates Isaac before disabling the security without requiring AeroVeeDramon's death, allowing them to proceed. Relationships & Affiliations A.O.A. Army Kaye is the active second-in-command of the A.O.A. army, serving under Lord M.D. Despite this, lower ranking soldiers don't seem to know her directly. It is commonly known among soldiers that the second-in-command is not from the Digital World. She appears to have the ability to provide proof of her authority to soldiers when it is needed. Guilmon Guilmon serves as her silent partner, often accompanying her. Despite not being her intended partner he serves as if he was. Kaye and Guilmon are rarely seen interacting beyond orders being exchanged. Hunter Williams Hunter is Kaye's estranged brother. When they were young the two of them encountered a digi-egg that became the baby form of Hackmon. Despite it being Kaye's partner, it bonded with Hunter and caused Kaye to selfishly steal him back repeatedly. When their father was taken Hunter was put up for adoption so Kaye and her Grandfather could focus on finding Edgar, but she has kept tabs on him. Kaye wants Hunter to be safe and to come over to her side with the A.O.A., and feels the need to remind him that Hackmon is her partner at every chance. Hackmon Hackmon was Kaye's original partner. She was possessive of him when they met in the human world, but lost him when a being from the Digital World stole both Hackmon and her father Edgar. She is conflicted about him, noting that his Champion form "looks a lot like that picture Hunter drew". She appears sad that she is not operating with her proper partner, but makes no actual attempt to communicate or appeal to Hackmon. Noel Yusei Noel knows Kaye vaguely. Nearing her disappearance, Kaye became a minor celebrity for her work with her grandfather. She occasionally bumped into her at photo shoots about local celebrities, but the two never interacted much. As of their time in the Digital World she seems to respect Noel and knows enough about her to avoid fighting her when possible. Dr. Edgar Damocles Walters Not much is known about Edgar. He is Kaye and Hunter's father and somehow brought a digi-egg from the Digital World which became Hackmon into the human world. When the Digital World stole back Hackmon, Edgar was also taken. He was known to be obsessed with quantum computing and was a prophetic programmer who worked in the field of A.I. research. Most of his work is classified. Paige Humbleson Kaye doesn't have a direct, specific relation to Paige. She knows she is one of the first-generation Emblem Bearers just like herself and takes a special interest in her and her Emblem. Kaye knows that Omegamon is still alive, and so hopes to use Paige's Emblem to take control of him. Gankoomon Kaye is the one who launched the attack on Gankoomon at Helix Terminal, and presumably is the one who dealt the killing blow against him. Grandfather Walters Almost nothing is known in the game about Grandfather Walters. Not even his first name. He took in Kaye after Edgar went missing and worked with her to reach the Digital World to save his son. It is assumed he has some level of expertise in some scientific field. Abilities - Special Equipment - Trivia * Kaye's Guilmon was featured in thumbnails along with the tokens of the other Emblem Bearers' Partner Digimon. Like Raimond's BlackAgumon, it was not lined up with the other Partner Digimon. When the thumbnails switched format to include the Digimon: Emblem Story logo and a picture of a Digimon from each segment, Guilmon was removed along with BlackAgumon. Gallery Kaye Concept.png|Concept art for Kaye Kaye Concept 2.png|Concept art for Kaye Kaye Concept 5.png|Concept art for Kaye Kaye Concept 1.png|Concept art for Kaye Kaye Concept 4.png Kaye Concept 3.png Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:NPCs (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Humans Category:Emblem Bearers Category:A.O.A.